


До конца

by Oblako



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6360508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oblako/pseuds/Oblako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>послесловие. (без самой истории смысла имеет мало)</p>
            </blockquote>





	До конца

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [С тобой до конца](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/184948) by Шкав. 



Сознание проясняется. Кажется, он почти упал в обморок, но как-то удержался на этой стороне. Хотя отсутствие запахов настораживает. Значит состояние хуже, чем кажется. Да?  
Свет искусственный, но не то, чтобы сильно яркий. На всякий случай открывать глаза он не спешит. Голова слегка кружится.  
Почему-то кажется, что должно быть больно. И почему-то ничего не болит. Пара глубоких вдохов заставляют плечи расправиться. Он стоит, он в безопасности, и всё это очень-очень странно.  
\- Баки?  
Щурясь, он поворачивает голову на голос.  
Стив не выглядит обеспокоенным. Ну если только чуть-чуть.  
Стив выглядит... необычным. Спокойным и... нормальным.  
Спокойным.  
Нормальным.  
Неодержимым.  
Воспоминания осознаются все разом, заставляя немного вздрогнуть.  
Вот оно что.  
Стив смотрит мимо на серо-туманное нечто, окружающее их двоих. Оно странно-неоднородное. За ним проступают города в огне, чёрные смерчи и палящее солнце. Кажется, слышны чьи-то отдалённые крики, ропот огромной толпы и сухой шелест песка. Вместе с тем, ничего не движется, ничего не меняется, ничего не происходит.  
\- Где мы?  
Зрачки Стива движутся, фиксируя видимые одному ему картины.  
\- Что случилось?  
И это не о странном вне-времени и вне-месте, и так хочется, чтобы у Стива были ответы.  
\- Я случился. - Стив ведёт плечом, в бесчисленный, видимо, раз взвешивая вину и ответственность, боль тянет вниз уголок его губ, Стив хочет спрятать глаза, но заставляет себя смотреть прямо. - Я эффективнее ядерной бомбы уничтожаю всё человечество.  
Баки хочется кричать. Что это несправедливо. Что Стив не выбирал. Что там, где мог, Стив всё делал правильно. Да просто кричать от всей этой ситуации. Но всё не важно. Потому что его друг...  
\- Стив, - шепчет Баки в то же время, когда Стив произносит "Баки" с таким отчаянием, что закладывает уши.  
Свист ветра становится отчетливей.  
Стив поднимает руку.  
По лбу и вискам под кожей что-то едва ощутимо дёргается.  
Стив протягивает руку ладонью вниз. Стив тянется так, будто не надеется когда-нибудь дотянуться, но не может перестать.  
Баки смотрит на свою руку - на свою левую, живую, абсолютно здоровую руку - хватает Стива и притягивает к себе.  
Всё не важно.  
Всё уже не важно.  
Тело под его пальцами тёплое и настоящее. Он впитывает эту теплоту, окружает руками, прижимает сильнее, пытаясь передать то принятие и уверенность, которые чувствует.  
Стив вздрагивает и обнимает в ответ.  
Вихрь вокруг начинает набирать обороты.  
\- Я здесь, - шепчет Баки, зажмуриваясь.  
Стив дышит неровно, но держит крепко.  
В этом можно раствориться.  
Ветер треплет волосы.  
Вместе до конца.  
Не так уж плохо.


End file.
